Traction beds are used for performing therapy on individuals having a myriad of injuries, pain, or other ailments. For example, traction beds are typically used for performing therapy on individuals having back pain to alleviate or reduce their back pain. Such therapy typically involves stretching the individual's back by placing the individual into a harness, then strapping the harness at four different locations (i.e., upper left/right and lower left/right locations) to respective lever arms on the traction bed, and actuating the lever arms to pull on the harness. Currently available traction beds are only capable of applying an equal force to the left and right sides of the harness to stretch the individual's back.